


Lauren's New Boyfriend

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [3]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 3 in series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lauren's New Boyfriend

Chris gets to his apartment. His apartment is kind of awesome; it’s spacious, has two bedrooms, a full bathroom, a half bathroom, a decent sized living room, and a small loft. Chris had started to save money ever since seventh grade. He knew that he didn’t want to live in a crappy jail cell type apartment when he went to college; so he started to make money whichever way he could. Weather it was taking on more chores, getting a job at the school cafeteria, or even working at a Laundromat. He sighed “Well that was quite a day.” He says as he drops the keys into a bowl drags his body towards his room. He was glad to be ‘home’. Where everything is familiar; well at least more familiar than the school he was attending. The plain white walls in the hallway leading to the brown wooden door that was his room, the messy bed he had no time to make this morning, with the blue blanket laying on the ground, and the small portrait of his family that they has used for last year’s Christmas card on his night stand. He lets himself fall on the bed and makes a reach for the blanket within seconds he is asleep.

“You sit there in your heartache waiting on some beautiful boy to. To save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness. Watch him now, here he come-” The Killer-When You Were Young started playing and abruptly waked up Chris.

“Uh who’s calling?” Chris says, his voice muffed by his pillow.

“He doesn’t look a thing like Jesus. But he talks like a gentleman." He answers the phone.

“Hello”

“Christopher, I thought you weren’t going to answer; I was worried” Chris immediately recognizes the soft voice as his mother’s.

“I was taking a nap mom, don’t worry. Everything is very safe here, I promise.”

“Whatever you say honey; so how was your first day of school? Did you like your classes? Did you make friends? Maybe even met a special boy?” her sweet voice pierced through the phone. She was very interested to know about her son’s day.

“Mooom.” Chris verbalized, smiling to himself. He had always appreciated how his mother did everything to be there for her son and know what went on in his life, but sometimes, like now, it got a bit too much.

“What? I don’t know what happens and if I don’t ask you, you wouldn’t tell me so I had to ask.”  
Chris had never officially told his parent “Hey I’m gay”. They just knew. They knew that their son wasn’t like the other boys. Even though they had an idea about Chris’ sexuality; it wasn’t until they saw Chris making eyes at another boy that they were sure. From that moment on, they knew that no matter what happened they would still love him and they would make it clear to him that it doesn’t change anything. Although they his parents weren’t on board from the start they learned to come around. That experience made their family closer and they are now very accepting of who Chris is.

“Oh Mom; Well today was okay. I woke up a bit late but made it on time. I think I did make two friends. My classes were fine hopeful they get better as I continue…” Chris and his mom talk for at least thirty minutes then Chris realizes he still has some homework to do.

“Hey mom I have to go, I have a lot of homework”

“Okay Chris, take care. I love you! Bye!” his mom says slightly saddened

“Mom-"

“Yes, Chris"

“I miss you”

“I miss you too sweetie, bye” She hangs up with those final words. Chris stands up and lazily throws his phone on the bed. He then walks to the living room where he had left his bag. Once he found the bag he brings it into the office room where a large bookshelf and a desk are situated. This office room was actually the larger bedroom of the two. Chris liked having all that space for his creative juice to flow.

“Where to start?” Chris sighs and put his bag on his lap. He started to pull out a history book when a note falls out. He stretches to where the note had fallen and unfolds it. “Lauren (313)499-2353 If you ever need anyone or anything CALL ME! If you didn’t find this CALL ME!! ” was written on the paper. Chris smile widely.  
~She’s such a sweet girl.~   
Were the only word that would run through his mind. He then goes to gets his phone and debate on whether to call her or not. Finally after pacing for a couple of minutes he decided to give her a quick call. He holds his phone in one hand typing the numbers from the paper that was in his other hand. Once he finish putting the numbers in, he sits back on and starts to shuffle with the papers of work. “Hello?” Lauren answers.

“You really wanted me to call you didn’t you?” He mocks her in a not cruel way

“Hold on Chris. Everyone shut up! My boyfriend is on the line.”

“Who would want to date you?” a man yells out followed by laughter from several people in the room.

“Shut up Brian, the only thing that ever wants to be with you is your Kim Kardashian blow-up doll!” a roar of oh’s run through the room. Even Chris is laughing at this point.

“Sorry about that Chris” she apologies. 

“It’s fine. It’s was interesting; I learned that we are apparently dating” he laughs along with Lauren.

“It’s Colfer? It’s Colfer! Hand me the phone Lauren” Joe Walker yells at the small girl. Chris recognizes Joe’s voice and is surprised by his responds, yet he can’t help but smile even bigger.

“No back off, he called me.” Lauren argues with Joe

“LLLLLLAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEENNNN!!!!!! Just five seconds.” Joe whines

“No go away! You’re wasting his precious time.” usually Chris would have said he’d call at another time but this was unusual. Two people were fighting to simply talk to Chris on the phone; he hates to admit it, but he like it. Joe kept fighting Lauren.

“Fine I’ll put him on speaker that way we can both talk to him.” Lauren finally gives in.

“Wait. What?” Chris hastily said.

“Shhhh! Chris you’re on speaker say hello to everyone.”

“Hi” Chris lowered his voice because he got nervous.

“Hey Chris! It’s your real lover Joe!”

“You guys are ridiculous” Jaime said, all while Chris remain quiet.

“Hello Chris. I’m Jaime I’m in your theater class along with these crazy people.”

“Hey” Chris slips out, feeling awkward and unwelcome. He starts working on his homework. “Um I just… called cause I found the note and it said to call… but if this is a bad time-” ~Maybe this was a bad idea.~

“No” Darren speedily speaks before Chris could finish his sentence, and Chris stops talking.

“We were just playing cards.” Darren says more clam then before. Chris stays quiet 

~Why is this guy everywhere today?~

“Oh.” is all he could put out

“I’m going outside you guys are making him feel awkward.” He hears the phone clash with Lauren’s hand. He starts working again.

“Bye Chris” Joe yells.

“Sorry about that you’re quite popular subject in this house”

“Why?”

“Well for starts Joe in like in love with you.”

“No he’s not”

“Well whatever, you’re just very liked in this household”

“I don’t even know anyone but you and Joe”

“And Darren” Lauren peppers in.

“Well yhea I guess.”

“You don’t like him or something?”

“No I just don’t know him like I know you and Joe”

“mmmmhhhhhhmmmmm, but I thought guys would hit it off.” They keep talking about Harry Potter, llamas, baby food, and weird dreams for an hour or so, when she finally has to go because ‘the group’ was going to the movies. Good thing to Chris hadn’t gotten much work done since they started talking to one on one. The minute he had done all he needed to do, Chris’ mind wanders back to that ‘No’ Darren had said very hurriedly and then to what Lauren has said about them getting along and him hating him. Could he really hate him? Darren and Chris didn’t have the ideal first day met but could he really be capable of hating someone? Hate is such a strong word. He shakes his head.“Stop thinking” he says out loud.

~You don’t hate him. You’ve never even hated anyone before. Not liking someone is different. Very different.~

He lays in his bed as images of Darren coming through the door, smiling, high fiving people run through his mind. When suddenly the image of Darren’s amazing eyes came to mind then he swore he could feel Darren’s warm and soft hand under his. Chris closes his eyes and sighs. Another image pops in Chris’ mind, this one not so pleasant. He lets out an angry “aaaaaagh” and opens his eyes when the picture of Darren touching the girl’s face formulates in his mind.

“Maybe I do hate him” he says in a very determent voice. He can’t put his finger on why it irritated him but it did.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 3  
> This is all in Darren's point of veiw

Wednesday nights were always Cards or Movie night at Darren’s and Joey’s apartment. Sometimes even both. Their apartment was something between a Motel 6 and a small condo but with lots of dorky detail like Harry Potter, High School Musical, and the super heroes. Their home had enough space for the two boys to not always be in each other’s faces or have those awesome parties they were known for.

 

“Go fish, sucker” a young thin man said.

 

“Damn it Brian! We’re not even playing go fish” Joey says.

 

“You still have to take a card” Brian insists when Lauren’s phone rings.

 

“Hello?” Lauren answers.

 

“Lauren it’s your turn” Joe says.

 

“I’m out” Lauren says and throws the card on the table making her way to the kitchen.

 

“But, Lauren. No. Come back” the eight friends yell after her.

 

“Hold on Chris. Everyone shut up! My boyfriend is on the line.”

 

“Who would want to date you?” a man yells out, making sure the person on the phone would hear.

 

“Shut up Brian the only thing that ever wants to be with you is your Kim Kardashian blow-up doll!” She says and shortly after she can hear Chris small laughter.

 

“Sorry about that Chris” she apologies. Chris. Darren thinks to himself. Why would he be calling her? When did they even exchange numbers?

 

“It’s Colfer? It’s Colfer! Hand me the phone Lauren” Joe Walker yells at the small girl. Chris recognizes Joe’s voice and is surprised by his responds, yet he can’t help but smile even bigger. Darren rolls his eyes at the reaction that Joe has for this Chris guy.

 

“Why is everyone so hot and bothered by this guy? He has fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes nothing we haven’t seen before.” Darren says in a snarky tone.

 

“What? Are you jealous Darren?” a girl with big cartoon eyes and blond/brown hair asks.

 

“Why would I be jealous of this guy?” Darren replies in a snotty way.

 

“Because that guy is Colfer, Chris Colfer” she says it in a James Bond voice making a Charlie’s Angles gun with her hands. She pretends to shoot Darren, but he won’t play along.

 

“Oh, come on loosen up. Did someone have a bad day?”

 

“No, Jaime just throw a card out already.” They had stopped play since Lauren got out by he needed to change the subject.

 

“Well for someone who doesn’t care for this kid you took enough interest in him to catch his eyes color.”

 

“Shut up Jaime” Jaime gives Darren a coy smile.

 

“No back off, he called me.” Lauren argues with Joe.

 

“LLLLLLAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEENNNN!!!!!! Just five seconds.” Joe whines.

 

“No go away! You’re wasting his precious time.”

 

“Fine I’ll put him on speaker, that way we can both talk to him.” Lauren finally gives in.

 

“Shhhh! Chris you’re on speaker say hello to everyone.”

 

“Hi” Chris lowers his voice because he got shy. Darren heart beats faster or skips a beat or whatever they say.

 

“Hey Chris! It’s your real lover Joe!” those words made Darren upset.

 

“You guys are ridiculous” Jaime says, and Darren nods in agreement..

“Hello Chris. I’m Jaime I’m in your theater class along with these crazy people.”

 

“Hey,” Chris slips out “Um I just… called cuz I found the note and it said to call… but if this is a bad time-” Darren notices that Chris spoke in the same away he did when he grabbed Darren’s hand panicked and nervous. Chris’ hands were so soft and slightly cold which he didn’t mind because he was kind of hot.

 

“No” Darren speedily said. Everyone turns to look at him.

 

“Smooth Darren” Lauren mouths.

 

“We were just playing cards.” Darren tries to act more cool and collected.

 

“Oh.” is all Chris said. ~Could it be that he heard the rush in my word?~

 

“I’m going outside you guys are making him feel awkward.”

 

“Bye Chris” Joe yells, and Lauren leaves the room to walk outside.

 

“What was that all about?” Brian asks looking at Darren.

 

“What?” Darren replies.

 

“Darren has a crush on him!” Joe taunts.

 

“You’re the one that’s begging for his dick!” Darren eagerly speaks.

 

“Someone’s defensive” Jaime adds.

 

“Whatever, you guys are stupid I’m going to my room.” Darren gives up.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Joey says “YOU ARE CRUSHING ON THIS GUY OR AT LEAST STARTING TO.”

 

“No, they got you too Joey.”

 

“What man, I’m just saying.”

 

Darren shakes his head and slaps his palm to his head.

 

“Finally a reason to use the whiteboard I bought. Jaime grab it we’re writing a pros and cons list about this Chris.” Jaime rolls the board to Joey. Everyone goes to sit on the living room as if there was a group meeting.

 

“Okay we all saw this guy he’s in our Musical Theater class.” They all nod their heads agree with Joey. Darren can’t believe his eyes.

 

“What are you guys doing? this is Crazy” Darren says, the anger boiling up inside of him.

 

“Excuse me, but I think we should get to know him more then write down his pros and cons.” Says the dirty blond grey eyed man. Darren just stands there watching his friends.

 

“Dylan is right guys. Right now we can only judge on his looks.” Lauren walks in.

 

“Who are we judging on looks Meredith?” Lauren says.

 

“Chris.” Meredith replies excitedly.

 

“My Chris, as in Chris Colfer?”

 

“They’re insane Lauren” Darren manages out.

 

“Darren is crushing on him” Dylan says.

 

“or so we believe” Jaime adds.

 

“You guys are ridiculous!” Darren walks away.

 

“You like him?” Lauren gives Darren hopeful eyes. He turns.

 

“No I don’t” he starts walking again.

 

“Let me just ask you one question and we will all stop bugging you.” Joey tells him. He turns again.

 

“Fine What?”

“Promise you’ll answer truthfully?” Jaime asks.

 

“Yes” Darren answers. Joey opens his mouth, but Joe bets him.

 

“How did you feel when he grabbed your hand accidently?”

 

“What?” Darren is surprised. He thought no one had seen them picking up the confetti let alone the five sec hand grab.

 

“When you guys were picking up the confetti."

 

“This is stupid I’m leaving” he walks away, but can still hear the “what” “Details” “when was this” around the room. Once he gets to his room he goes to the bathroom sink and runs the water on his hands throws the water on his face and runs his finger through his hair. The truth of the matter was that Darren did feel something when Chris accidently grabbed his hand something like butterflies or knots. And when Chris looked into his eyes he swore that time stopped and he had disappeared in the oceans that were Chris’ eyes. The beautiful blues that made up Chris’ eyes were enough to have him mesmerized. Even when the instructor spoke he didn’t want to break eye contact, but Chris looked scared and panicked (which he thought was incredible adorable) so he looked away.


End file.
